Here's To The Night
by Niffer
Summary: Will this be Van and Hitomi's last night together?


AN: I don't own Escaflowne or the song Here's To The Night by Eve6, though, I do like it. I do however own Keera. She came from my little brain. ^__^. This is my first fic. Please, be nice. Editing credits go to AleGnA. Hope everybody enjoys! Please review!

  
  
  
  
  
  


HERE'S TO THE NIGHT

  
  


So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind

In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again

Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

  
  


Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

  
  


Put your name on the line along with place and time

Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

  
  


Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

  
  


All my time is froze in motion

Can't I stay an hour or two or more

Don't let me let you go

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

  
  


Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

  
  


It was now a normal day in Gaea. Everyone was living in harmony now and the world was at piece.

Van sat outside on the castle balcany, thinking of that horrible day. The day that his love, Hitomi, had left him. It had been almost two years now since he seen her beauty. He missed and longed for her terribly.

They had created a link in their minds to talk to one another but lately, they hadn't had the chance to talk. It was like they were just too busy now. Van was busy trying to control his country and looking after his people and Hitomi was busy with her last year of school. She had to get all of her marks to finish and go to a poste secondary school. The only problem was that both Van and Hitomi never realized that they were just both too busy and both thought that the other was very angry.

Van just kept sitting there. He was trying to get her out of his mind but he just couldn't. He could see her so clearly. Her beautiful green eyes, Her short hair, the way she looked when the sun set. He could still hear her voice. The way she laughed, the way she cried. He knew that soon it was time for him to find a wife to rule the kingdom with, but he didn't want to love anyone else. He only wanted Hitomi. There was no one like her and there would never be. No matter how hard his advisers tried, they could never please him with a princess.

Van knew that he couldn't hold them off much longer.. They were going to find him a wife and soon he would have no say. He feared this so.

On earth, Hitomi woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and it was warm outside. IT was spring time, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. The school track team were going on a competition today, but Hitomi just couldn't be excited. She had no interest anymore. All she wanted to do was go back to that strange world that she visited. That strange world where he lived. Where Van lived. She missed everything about him. She knew that now he was getting older and would probably be more grown up as she was and she wanted to see him in that way. She had tried to date, but she just couldn't seem to like someone else the way that she cared for Van There was no one like him anywhere. .. Hitomi was very pretty and popular in school. All the guys wanted to go out with her but she just didn't want them. There was no one like her van.

She got up and got dressed and started off for school. On her way there, she met up with Yukarri and Amano.

  
  


Yukari: Hey girl!. How are you?

Hitomi: I'm just fine.

Amano: Are you excited about competing today?

Hitomi: ya I guess so.

Eukarri: What's wrong?

Hitomi: Nothing really, I just miss him again.

Amano: O the guy from that strange planet the day you were taken away. You should just give up. That was a once and a life time thing. Your not going to see him get over it.

Hitomi: You don't know that! I just may see him again. I know I will!.

Amano: Okay okay. I'm sorry.

Hitomi: Ya it's fine.

  
  


The group continued to walk in silence. No one knew what to say. They reached the school, and all went their separate ways to their classes. Hitomi sat in class but she wasn't paying attention. She could hear amano's words echoing in her head. She needed to find away to go back there. She needed to see him Just one more time. 

  
  
  
  


Finally, school was over and Hitomi had spend the day plotting a plan in her mind. She was going to talk to someone. She was going to Try to think of the planet that she had once been at. She thought that is she thought long enough, she could be brought back there once more.

  
  


Back on Gaea, Van sat alone outside again. He did this every day. He sat there and thought of her. For some strange reason today was different. He had a good feeling about something but didn't know what it was. He still felt really sad though. Ever since she left him, he always felt sad.

Merle walked outside and saw Van sitting there.

  
  


Merle: Lord Van!!!

Van: Hi Merle

Merle: Are you still all sad? Are you ever going to fix this? Why don't you just go and see her. Find a way. If you don't, you'll always wonder about her and what she is doing.!

Van: I wish that it was that easy Merle, but it isn't. God knows, she's probably happy and doesn't even remember me.

Merle: That's what you think. Hitomi isn't like that!. She'd never do that to you!.

Van: Ya maybe so.

  
  


Back on Earth, Hitomi went to that place where she first layed eyes on Van. It was the track. She sat there and thought and thought. All of a sudden a strange woman appeared floating in the sky. Her name was Keera. She was one of the helpers of love on Gaea. Hitomi didn't know who she was though, and the strange floating woman made her kind of nervous.

  
  


Hitomi: Who are you?

Keera: I am Keera. I am a helper of the people of gaea. I see that you and the king of Finealia are in love but haven't had any contact lately. I am here to help you. I see that you both are very distressed and need this. You need to make emends. I am going to give you one night. This will be it. The only way that you will see him after this, is if you find the key to your love.

Hitomi: What's that.

Keera: That is something that I can't inform you of child. If you truly love each other it will take time to find this. Now just think hard of the planet and come with me now. I will take you and tomorrow evening before the sun sets, you will be taken back here.

Hitomi: Okay if that's what it takes. I will find the key and see the love of my life.

Hetomi sat and held her pendant in her hands. She was engulfed in the pillar of light and brought to the planet.

  
  


Back on Gaea, Van was asked to be seen by one of his advisers.

Adviser: Sir, there is a lady here to see you. It is the girl from the mystique moon!.

Van: Hitomi….?

  
  


Van couldn't believe his eyes. There she was. There was his true love, Hitomi standing right there before her. 

  
  


Van: I am so glad to see you. It has been a long time.

Hitomi: Yes it has. I have missed you so much Van. More than you can believe.

Van: If you missed me, then why haven't you been talking to me lately?

Hitomi: I… I'm sorry Van. It's just…

Van: Don't tell me. Your so happy on earth that you didn't even think of me.

Hitomi: That's not true.! I am always thinking of you Van. How could you think that!

Van: Well it was like one day you were talking to me, and the next, you weren't. What's with that?

Hitomi: Well I got busy with school. It had nothing to do with you. I figured that you wree too busy running your country to even think of me. I amagien that your married to a beautiful princess to?

Van: No I'm not. I just…. Well I couldn't.

Hitomi: Why.

Van: No rason. I just haven't found a girl to suit me.

Hitomi: I see.

Van: And I take it that you're in love with someone on the mystique moon?

Hitomi: No Van, I'm not.

Van: I see.

Hitomi: Van? I think we have to talk about something.

Van: Ya I agree. What do you think we go somewhere quiet.

Hitomi: Okay.

The two went to Van's quarters in the castle to be alone and to have a long talk. Neither had confessed their undying love to one another so they thought that this was their chance to do so. They sat down and both took long deep breaths. Then there was silence. Neither knew what to say. Then Hitomi heard the voice of Keera in her head. "Come on child. You know that you love him and I assure you, he loves you to. You only have one night. Just one night to figured this out and to find the key to your love."

Hitomi decided to break the silence.

  
  


Hitomi: Van I… I… I love you!

Van: You do?

Hitomi: Yes I do!

She stood up and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She wanted him to know, but now that he did, she was very nervous of what he thought of her. She just kept running until she was caught from behind by a set of strong arms.

  
  


Van: Hitomi Stop!. Please just let me finish what I wanted to say to you.

Hitomi: What is it?

Van: I feel the same for you as you do for me. I wanted to see you so bad. Ever since you left here after the war, I knew that I loved you.

Hitomi: Me to Van. I came here to tell you that. I spent lots of my time trying to figure out a way to see you. Then, a love helper of your people came to me, and told me to think of you and the planet. She granted me one night with you. She said that the only way that our time could be extended is if we found the key to our love.

Van: Key?

Hitomi: Yes. She wouldn''t tell me what it was, but she said that we woulde figure it out on our own.

Van: Well then, we better figure this out. I want to keep you here with me.

  
  


Van leaned in and gave heer a gentle kiss. Hitomi smiled at him.

  
  


Van: I think we better inform everyone that you are here.

Hitomi: Yes I miss them all, and want to see how they are. I even miss that annoying catgirl merle.

Van: Come on.

  
  


Back outside in the court:yard, van summened all of his friends that knew the girl from the mystique moon.

  
  


Merle: Hitomi Hitomi Hitomi! Your back! We missed you!.

  
  


The cat girl jumped up on Hitomi and started licking her and giving her tight hugs.

  
  


Hitomi: Okay okay Merle! I missed you to.

Merle: How long are you staying? Are you and lord Van going to be together for ever? Are you gonna get married?

Van: Now now Merle, slow down. We don't have any answers to your question as of yet.

Merle just moved away from the two mumbling.

  
  


Merle: Hmmm! Fine! Don't tell me anything.

Hitomi and van just giggled at her.

Millerna: Hitomi, it's so nice to see you again. I say this on behalf of Dryden and I. We both missed you very much.

Hitomi: I missed you to. You were always like a best friend of mine.

  
  


The two reached out in a hug. All of a sudden Allen appeared out of a corner.

  
  


Allen: H…Hitomi wow! Your back. How are you doing?

Hitomi: I am doing fine. It is nice to see you Allen.

Allen: You as well. He took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

Allen: Van, you must be very happy to have her back.

Van: Yes I am very happy thanks.

  
  


Later at night.

  
  


Van: It is so nice to have you here. Things were always so much happier when you were around.

Hitomi: You always made things so much easyer Van.

Van: Well thank you.

Hitomi:Van? What will happen now?

Van: I am not sure. I want to keep you here though. I really don't want you to go back there.

Hitomi: Me neither.We really have to find that key. We have less than 24 hours before the sun sets, and I can't figure this out.

Van: Lets just make this nigvht special my love.

Hitomi: Yes lets.

  
  


The next morhning was full of energy. Van and Hitomi spent most of it eating wonderful food and visiting places that they had been together before. They looked at lots of pictures, and mingled with the people of Van's country. Hitomi was enjoying her short stay, but couldn't get this key thing off of her mind. She wanted to know what the key was. What was keera talking about was the only thoughts that went through her head. That afternoon the people and their king held a small welcome back party for the girl from the mystique moon. She loved it and loved all of the presents that her friends, and the people gave to her. She felt like royalty.

Later on the castle balcony, before sunset.

  
  


Van: Did you enjoy today?

Hitomi: Yes Van. Thank you for everything.

Van: It was my pleasure. Anything for the girl that I love.

Hitomi: Your so sweet. Van look up at the sky. Do you notice anything?

Van: Yes unfortunately. The sun will set soon.

Hitomi: Yes very soon.

Her eyes filled with big tears. She just couldn't control the tears anymore. She didn't want to have to do this again. She didn't want to leave. What was the key?As she cried she pondered. She heard a voiced in her head. It was the voice of Keera.

"There are few minutes now child. It is almost time to come hime. Find the key. Try to figure out the key. Maybe your love will figure it out for you."

  
  
  
  
  
  


There they were, sitting on that balcony not knowing what to do. It was the last few minutes for the couple to be together and nothing came to them about the key. Hitonmi tried desperately hard to figure this out in the last few minutes of her stay but the tears in her eyes kept falling and nothing came to her. Van just sat there wishing that he could find answers as well but like his love, there was nothing.

  
  


Hitomi: This isn't faire! I can't do this! I can't leave you!

Van: Shhhhh…. I know I know. We have to figure this out. If not we have to see each other again somehow.

Hitomi: Ya I know.

Van: I guess…. This is goodbye then?

Hitomi: Yes I guess so.

Van: Well… I love you Hitomi kanzoki.

Hitomi: I love you to

  
  


The two smiled at one another through their tears. All of a sudden a pillar of light appeared before them. Hitomi started to cry very loud. She could be heard throughout the kingdom. The light was different though. It didn't take her away from him. Out of the pillar appeared Keera. She stopped before them and floated in mid air.

  
  


Keera: Hello children. I have come to talk to you about the key. You haven't quite found it but were very close. I have asked permission from the Gods of Gaea above for a alternate plan. The plan is this. Ms. Kansaki must go home but you will also have the chance to find the key from where you are. You will have a telepathic connection as you did before but do not close this link under any circumstances. This is what will help you find the key. Since you couldn't find it here, Ms. Kansoki will have to go home, but I promise you. It will come to you. I can feel it. Now you must say your goodbyes and Ms. Kansoki must be on her way.

Hitomi: Okay we understand. We will figure this out. I have faith in us.

Keera: Good my children.

Van: Well I think this is it.

Hitomi: Ya. I will miss you very much. I love you

Van: I love you to and I promise you, I won't forget about you. It's impossible.

  
  


The two shared a sweet kiss and that was the end. The light appeared again taking Hitomi back to earth and Keera disappeared.

  
  


Back on earth, Hitomi was standing on the track. She pondered the last day's events and kept trying to figure it out. She decided to say hello to Van and of course the link worked. This made her feel better and the time went on as usual.

  
  


AN:

  
  


Well well this is the end. I tried to end it the way that I wanted to. The song's significant if no one figured it out was the fact that they only spent one more night together and many tears were shed. Neither of them wanted to leave but they understood that they had to. I had lots of fun writing this fic and love to write. There really wasn't any talk about Gods on the show Escaflowne so I guess I made them up on my own. I hope all that has read this has enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

  
  
  
  



End file.
